25 Minutes too late
by Mceyes
Summary: How do you declare your love to your best friend, when she is about to get married. One shot based on 25 minutes too late by Michael learns to rock. Sadly i owe nothing all belong to TNT


25 minutes too late.

How do you declare your love to your best friend, when she is about to get married. Married to a man you detest with every being in your body. He stole her away from you. Your best friend, no she is more than your best friend your soul mate. You think of the time you have left with her. No more sleep overs, no more Friday night movies, no more kisses on the cheek, head, no more Maura.

How could she allow this to happen?

She remember the night Maura told her. It was movie night they were eating pizza drinking beer and wine. Maura enjoyed her Bordeaux. Maura had a red dress on, it hugged her body in all the right places. Jane was mesmerised a few times by Maura's cleavage. They would look at one another for a few seconds as if they knew what the other was thinking.

A work colleague once said to Jane if his wife could look at him the way Maura and Jane look at each other, he would never come to work and his wife would be pregnant all the time. Jane tried to laugh it off, but she knew how she felt in her heart. She loved Maura deeply, but was afraid of rejection.

The night went well until Maura took Jane's hand into her own.  
"Jane I need to tell you something important, I need you to listen please."

"I always listen Maura even when you google mouth" Jane said with a smile.  
"Jane this is important I need to know how you feel about... I'm getting married, Ian asked me last night.

Jane's heart stopped, it felt if someone threw ice water all over her, she lost all colour. For a second she died.

"What" she shouted out. "Maura you know he is no good for you, he shows up in your life, take advantage of your kindness and then disappear for months sometimes even years. Maura please think it over you can't marry Ian."

"Jane we not getting any younger and I like having him in my life, once we married things will change, he will help me out as my assistant for a few months.

Oh God Jane thought to herself not only did he take away the love of her life, but now she had to see him every day, work with him.

"Jane I thought you would be happy for me, support me." Maura said with tears in her eyes.  
"Maura I can't do this, I can't"

Jane run out of the door crying, Maura tried to stop her, but Jane got in the car driving away screeching tyres as she went around the corner. Maura tried to call her, left messages, went pass her apartment. She even asked Angela to give a messages to Jane.

Two weeks later and Jane still can't face Maura. Jane changed all the locks on the doors to avoid Angela coming over and allow Maura in. She did send Angela a messages that she needs time, alone time.

Ian asked if they could bring the wedding forward as, they knew each other for years and all they need to do was to make it official.

Maura didn't know what to say, her best friend won't be there she won't even talk, return her phone calls. How would she be able to continue without her best friend?

"Why did Jane behave like this, did Jane share the same feelings as Maura? Did they love one another more than best friends? Maura's feelings for Jane has come a long way, those special kisses on the cheeks, head, the long touches, the intense smiles, the staring, all of it made Maura love Jane even more.

Maura thought she would try once more if Jane didn't respond that would be a sign Jane doesn't feel the same about her. Maura went over to Jane's apartment knocked on the door a few times, she then pushed an envelope under the door. Jane saw the white envelope as she walked to the door. She knew it was Maura but couldn't face her.

The last two weeks had been hell for Jane, she needed Maura in her life, but couldn't deal with her being married to dick head Ian. The more Jane wanted to tell Maura the worse her fear got.

Maura never heard from Jane and took that as a sign, she will marry Ian. As much as she wanted Jane, Jane didn't want her. Maura made arrangements for her an Ian to get married by the end of the week. Maura wanted a small wedding, 15 people were more than enough she said to Ian. Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Frost, Korsek, Suzie and Constance were invited. Ian invited a few of his work colleagues. The most important person Maura wanted there wouldn't be there, Jane her sweet - sweet Jane.

 _ **The morning of Maura's wedding day,**_

21 days since she last spoke to Jane, 21 days of heartache, 21 days of asking the same question, "Why Jane, why haven't u reply to my letter?"

Jane hardly had any sleep in fact since Maura broke her heart she hadn't been sleeping well. Jane asked for special leave as she had to deal with personal problems a she lightly put it to Lieutenant Cavanaugh.

Jane had time to think, a lot of time as she wouldn't allow anyone in her apartment. She had a few letters, notes laying on the table from her family and friends, none of them being read. She send Angela a message once a week, saying need more time.

Something happened early hours of the morning, Jane needed Maura she had to come clean with her, tell her how she felt. Jane showered, had a cup of coffee and went to face her fears, she had to tell Maura why she couldn't allow her to marry dick head Ian. Arriving at the BPD she thought to first go pass her colleagues Frost, Korsak, they weren't at their desk.

Jane thought they must be working on a case, Maura was next on the list as she pushed the button for the elevator she could feel her heart race, faster than early hours of the morning.

Walking into the morgue it was empty Jane turned to Maura's office, it too was empty. Must be on the same case as Frost she thought.  
Jane stood for a few minutes thinking she had to face her mother sometime, but now that she thinks about it she wasn't at the café when she come in.

Panic took over she grabbed her phone, the first number she dialed Maura, no answer, she drove over to Maura's house, nobody was there, went to Tommy's apartment nobody there. Jane was almost in tears now she couldn't get hold of anyone, did she scare them all away.

Jane had to clear her mind as she put the Radio on, thinking where could they be.  
As the song was playing tears was streaming down her face, she knew where she had to go.

 _ **After some time I've finally made up my mind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She is the girl and I really want to make her mine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm searching everywhere to find her again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To tell her I love her**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I'm sorry 'bout the things I've done**_

 _ **I find her standing in front of the church**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The only place in town where I didn't search**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She looks so happy in her wedding dress**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But she's crying while she's saying this**_

Jane drove like a bat out of hell to the church hoping she isn't too late, hoping that Maura won't repeat the words to the song.

 _ **I've missed your kisses all the time but this is**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Twenty-five minutes too late**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Though you travelled so far I'm sorry you are**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Twenty-five minutes too late**_ _ **  
**_  
Maura kept on looking at the church doors hoping it would open and Jane would save her, save her from the biggest mistake she is about to make.

 _ **Against the wind I'm going home again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wishing me back to the time when we were more than friends**_

 _ **But still I see her in front of the church**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The only place in town where I didn't search**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She looked so happy in her wedding dress**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But she cried while she was saying this**_

As Jane stopped the car running into the church, she shouted to Maura, "Maura please don't", Maura turned around with tears in her eyes, all Jane could thought of were the words of the song

 _ **I've missed your kisses all the time but this is**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Twenty-five minutes too late**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Though you travelled so far I'm sorry you are**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Twenty-five minutes too late**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **Out in the streets**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Places where hungry hearts have nothing to eat**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Inside my head**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Still I can hear the words she said**_

 _ **I've missed your kisses all the time but this is**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Twenty-five minutes too late**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Though you travelled so far I'm sorry you are**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Twenty-five minutes too late**_ _ **  
**_  
Is this the end of their friendship is Maura married to Ian. Tears were running down Jane's face as she said to Maura "I love you I have always loved you."

Maura turned to Ian whispered something in his ear and started to walk towards Jane tears streaming down Maura face.

Jane walked towards Maura "Please tell me I'm not Twenty five minutes to late.

Maura smiled as the tears were running down her face "I love you Jane you made it by one minute." They kissed each other passionately.


End file.
